narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The strongest of all Uchiha
LOST TWIN BROTHER 5 year old Kirei glanced back seeing his friend Sasuke with his big brother both of them seemed to be very happy Arfter a moment of observing the two brothers Kirei looked at his brother and grinned. "Hey I'll race you to the house"both the mother and son called when they entered their home. "Oh hello Naomi chan and Kirei kun how was your day"Izuna ran and hugged his father making him chuckle. "It was great!I made a new friend today and both of us played together"Kireis father Kaname smiled"oh who is this friend of yours?" "His name is Sasuke"Kanames smile widened"befriended the son of the clan head huh good"Kaname said while patting Kireis back but however Kaname noticed that Kirei was frowning. "What's the matter Kirei kun?"Naomi asked noticing the frown on her sons face.Izuna looked up to his Mother"Mother don't I have a sibling?"Both of Izunas parents froze when they heard the question. Both parents shared a glance at each other and nodded."Kirei I think its time we told you about your brother."Naomi looked at Kaname who grabbed Kireis shoulders. "You had a twin brother named Tatsuo Uchiha but he was kidnapped arfter his first birthday by a masked man"Kirei gasped while his parents had tears running down the faces."The whole konoha military police force searched for Tatsuo for one month but he was never found" Kirei hugged both of his mourning parents"I promise I will find Tatsuo no matter what"Kaname smiled"you really are a kind child but empty promises hold no value and if you want to find your brother you need to get stronger"Kaname explained. Kireis mother stopped crying and smiled"now it's getting late let's get you to bed"Kirei crossed his arms and pouted"now now young man if you want to get strong you need to have proper rest"Kirei rolled his eyes and went to his room. NEXT DAY Kirei groaned and woke up upon waking up he took a shower and wore his familliar attire which included a black high collar sleeveless shirt with the clan symbol on its back,black shinobi pants toe less shinobi scandals and bandages wrapped on his ankles.Kirei went infront of the only mirror in his room.Kirei had long black spiky hair with a hint of blue in it,he had bangs that fell across his face from both sides.The young Uchiha had tan skin just like his father this was what differentiated Kirei from most Uchiha.His chin was narrow and he had Onyx eyes as dark as night.All in all girls of his age would fight over him. "Kirei breakfast is ready"Naomi shouted from downstairs.Kirei made his way downstairs and saw that his mother and father was also their.Kaname saw his son and motioned to sit infront of them.Kirei sat infront of his parents and started eating his breakfast all the while watching his parents. "Kirei look at me"Kaname commanded.Kirei looked at his father who sighed"Kirei I have talked to the hokage and both of us have come to a decision that you will leave the villiage with me to train for 3 years" Kirei couldn't believe it he always wanted to go outside the villiage and explore."When do I leave"Kirei asked excited.Kaname smirked"excited huh good we are leaving Arfter breakfast is finished so best to get ready now"Kirei nodded and hugged his mother. "My Kirei kun youre growing up so quickly"Kirei kissed his mothers forehead."Don't worry mother I'll be back in the villiage before you know it"Naomi kissed Kireis forehead"okay but be carefull"Kirei nodded and went to his room took all his Kunai,shuriken,clothes and made his way downstairs once more. "Father let's go I'm ready"Kaname smiled and nodded.Kirei and his father made their way to the main gates of the Uchiha compound When they reached the gates they saw Sasuke and his father Fugaku the clan head. "Kaname how have you been?"Fugaku asked"things are good as always Fugaku"Fugaku looked at Kirei"I have high hopes for you Kirei youre father here was a shinobi who massively helped the village in the previous shinobi world war and not to mention a candidate for the post of the yondaime hokage." "I won't dissapoint you Fugaku Sama"Kirei said bowing to the clan head"Fugaku if you would escuse us we have a training trip to go"Fugaku nodded and looked at his son"lets go Sasuke Itachi will reach home soon"Sasuke smiled at Kirei and went home with his father. Both son and father reached the villiage gates.Kaname stopped and looked at Kirei"Kirei I want you to understand that a path to become a shinobi is hard but a path to become a great shinobi is even harder can you handle it?"Kaname asked. "Yes I can handle it father"Kirei said with an air of confidence. 3 YEARS LATER Two people could be seen entering the gates of the viliage one of them was a man who was in his late 50s who had long black spiky hair with a few white streaks that reached up to his waist,he had a short nose and under his eyes were small creases he had a narrow chin and he had tan skin.He is Kaname Uchiha the strongest Uchiha Arfter Madara Uchihas time and a shinobi who was feared because of his feats in the third war.He's bingo book entry was given a flee on sight order because he singlehandedly killed a whole Iwa platoon with the help of his mangekyo sharingan.Unknown to most and known to few he is the son of Uchiha Madara who infiltrated the hidden leaf 25 years Arfter his supposed death by the first hokages hand and impegrnated a Uchiha kunoichi with his child. The other person who was walking along with him was a boy who could only be 8 or 9 years old.He had a black spiky mane of hair on his head that reached down his neck,his hair also had a small blue tint to it,he was wearing a standard Uchiha outfit that was used during the clan war era.He had onyx eyes that seemed to cut through the light,the boy had a narrow chin,small nose and tan skin just like his father but however people who would closely observe them will notice that the boy resembles Madara even more than his own father does.The boy is Kirei Uchiha the grandson of Uchiha Madara. Kirei and his father were nearing the compound when they saw Naomi.The young Uchiha ran at a speed that none of the children of his age should have and hugged his mother Kirei felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "How was your training trip Kirei?"She asked in a heavenly voice that captivated Kirei the moment he heard it. "It was very good mother"Kirei replied still hugging his mother.Eventually his mother released him but took his hand"so why don't both of you tell me about the things that you've been doing for the past 3 years" "Sorry Naomi but I have to apply Kireis name for the ninja acedemy"Kireis father who was listening to their conversation told them. "Oh then I guess me and Kirei get to spend the rest of the day sharing stories with each other"Naomi told turning towards Kirei.Kaname went to the acedemy where as Kirei and his mother went home. ---- Kirei was coming home from the acedemy and he was very bored.All they did was learn about shinobi history that he already knew and then they did some shuriken and Kunai training in which he hit all the targets.The instructors said that they would do some physical training tommorow but Kirei was not that hopefull he's father already said that he was physically fit than others of their age because of the harsh training he undertook in the training trip. When Kirei was closing in on the compound he noticed that the compound was too queit he also felt strange and not in a good way he felt he was being watched or walking towards his death.Ignoring the strange sensations he made his way towards the gates of the Uchiha compound only to freeze in shock.The gate guards were lying on the ground in a pool of blood Kirei hesitantly entered the compound only to fall back in shock since what he saw could be defined as hell on earth,he saw his kin dead,on the ground,houses burning and people screaming.Kirei put everything behind him and made his way to his house. Kirei was nearly there all he needed to do was keep running straight.Everywhere he ran he saw the bodies lying on the ground motionless some of them struck by kunai and shuriken while other corpses had their limbs missing or decapitated.While Kirei was running he heard the sound of metal cutting the air without wasting any time he took his kunai from the pouch and deflected a flurry of kunai and shuriken.Kirei saw a person who was wearing a ANBU armour drop besides his house but Kirei was not able to identify the man because of his overshadowed face. "Who are you?"Kirei managed to ask through gritted teeth.When the man came out of the shadows Kirei was completely shocked the murderer of his clan was none other than the heir of the Uchiha clan Itachi Uchiha and his idol. "Why why would you kill your own clansmen"Kirei shouted.Itachi scoffed completely desregarding the younger Uchiha."because they were weak and arrogant". Kirei sneered"does that give you the right to kill innocent people?"Itachi stared at Kirei for a moment"the weak deserved to be killed because they do not have a place in this world just like you"Itachi monotonoesly stated and Kirei grew even More upset.In a quarter of a second Itachi was upon Kirei tanto drawn right now most children of his age would be dead at Itachis feet but Kirei was not like the others.He took a kunai and blocked the tanto.Kirei jumped back before he was overpowered. "It seems you have massively improved since the last time I saw you"Itachi praised"but still it is not enough"Kirei saw Itachis sharingan that changed into a windmill shuriken and Kirei made the mistake of looking at said eyes. "Tsukyomi"the young Uchiha found himself in a world where the sky was red he tried to move but noticed that he was tied to a cross Kirei saw Itachi materialize infront of him so he tried to escape but it was useless. "Now you will be forced to see how your loved ones died"the black and red world changed to his houses living room and inside the living room he saw his mothers eyes getting plugged out by the murderer.Kirei was sure her scream was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Why why didn't you save me Kirei"his mother yelled at him with eyeless sockets which had blood pouring out of it meanwhile Kirei was hyperventilating and he grabbed his head and started to mutter"no no no no no" Another bloodcurdling scream was heard which grabbed Kireis attention.He looked up to see his fathers corpse on the ground stabbed by multiple Kunai.Kirei never felt so worthless the only thing he could do when his parents were murdered in cold blood was cry.He started to feel a burning sensation in his eyes and everything he saw was blured.when his eyesight returned to normal he was kneeling infront of Itachi panting for breath. "You bastard I'll kill you!"Kirei screamed and lunged at Itachi with a kunai.The kunai met with his tanto.In the heat of battle Kirei noticed that he could see more clearly and he also saw that he could predict Itachis movement using this to his advantage he ducked under a swipe from Itachis tanto and tried to stab him with a kunai but Itachi jumped back avoiding the kunai. "Hn is that all you have?"Itachi mocked hoping to rile up the younger Uchiha.It seemed to work as Kirei gritted his teeth and formed handseals,took a deep breath and shouted"Fire Release:Great Fireball Jutsu"a huge fireball the size of a house was exhaled by Kirei that completely shocked the elder Uchiha.The fireball struck Itachi and exploded but when the smoke cleared Kirei was dissapointed to see a charred log.The young Uchiha fell to his knees exhausted. "You are very strong Kirei"Izuna froze hearing Itachis voice directly behind him.Kirei turned around to see Itachi standing above him with his bloody tanto hung up into the air and his unusual sharingan staring right through him as if he was judging Kirei. "But all of it ends here"Kirei saw all of it in slow motion he knew that the tanto would cleave his head off so he closed his eyes waiting for the pain waiting for all of it to end.The sound of sharp metal cutting flesh was heard but it was not Kireis flesh.Kirei opened his eyes just in time to see his mother fall infront of him.Tears started to well up in his eyes and he started to sob uncontrollably.The boy who was in despair craddled his mothers dead corpse.Kirei started to feel light headed and saw his own reflection which had swirling twin sharingan and then everything went black. ---- Kirei woke up and saw he was in a hospital room.He recalled about the events of the massacare and fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes but before he could wallow in his self pity the door opened to show his father along with the hokage. "Kirei kun are you okay?"Kaname asked worried about his only son.Kirei gave no response,he was completely still and unmoving as a rock. "Kirei kun I am sorry to tell you that you,your father and Sasuke are the only remaining 2 Uchiha in the villiage and the Uchiha clan compound is being cleaned as we speak"the sandaime hokage told.Kirei bit his lip. "Is is mother alive"Kirei asked convincing himself that there is still hope of his mother being alive.Kirei saw his father solemn expression and his blood froze. "Kirei my son I am sorry I couldn't save your mother.I reached home just in time to stop Itachi from killing you and drove him away"his father said through gritted teeth and Kireis heart skipped a beat.He remembered all of the time when his mother would read him stories or the times when both of them used to skip stones near the lake and he finally looked up to the hokage and his father. "Father I want more training"Kirei demanded of his father"but Kirei you just returned from the training trip"Kaname told his son knowing too much training won't be helpful for his body. "I don't care I don't want to feel worthless ever again"Kirei shouted and his sharingan flared unnerving both of the visitors in the room.Kaname sighed"if that is what you want then I wont refuse" BEGENNING OF SHINOBI LIFE A boy who was 5'2 could be seen fighting a older man.The young boy had raven hair that reached down to the back of his neck and instead of the boys normal onyx eyes they were crimson with two tomoe circling the pupils of each eye.He's hair completely covered his right eye,this boy was Kirei Uchiha one of the last remaining three Uchiha in the hidden leaf. For the past 4 years Kirei had been training his sharingan and body relentlessly and he was very satisfied with his training.Kirei was way faster than students his age and his father also noted that with his current speed he would be a huge problem to most Chunin of the viliage. Kirei noticed many changes that happened Arfter the massacare and none of it was good.The first change he noticed was about himself,as much as Kirei wanted to return to his previous carefree personality he just couldn't and he just stopped trying seeing it as a lost cause.Arfter the massacare both he and his father along with Sasuke became cold hearted but to Kireis suprise the person who changed the most was his father. His father Kaname was not the kind hearted person he once was now he was very strict,cold hearted and detached.The only time when Kirei and Kaname would talk is when they have dinner.Kaname would train his son to the brink everyday and leave to request missions from the hokage. Because of the training he endured from his father he is now a mid to high Chunin level ninja he still wears a standard high collared Uchiha battle outfit that was used by the clan in the warring states era.Kirei carries a katana that was used by Madara in the warring states era and he keeps it on his back.The katana was held inside a black scabbard that was made from lightweight wood and the katana is made out of chakra conductive metal.